Dragon noir, dragon blanc
by Eclipse1995
Summary: - Comment tu t'appelles ?" "Aurinko, et toi ?" Le jeune garçon eu un long moment d'hésitation avant de répondre : "Zeref." "Le Zeref ?" "Oui."


Ceci est une invention qui m'est venue lorsque j'étais sous la douche.

Attention : risque de personnage un peu OOC

Bonne lecture !

**Dragon noir, dragon blanc**

Aurinko avait peur du noir. Du noir des ruelles mal éclairées, de l'ombre des toits sur les rues, le noir des nuits sans étoiles. Elle évitait tout chemin non éclairé par l'astre du jour, elle dormait la nuit avec sa petite veilleuse allumée. Aurinko avait peur du noir.

Zeref vit dans la pénombre. Jamais rien ne brille autour de lui, à par les coups, de plus en plus violents de son paternel. De mère, il n'en a point. Il vit dans l'ombre de la cave, il évite les grandes rues ensoleillées, il marche à l'ombre pour ne pas que l'ombre lui marche dessus. Zeref ne connait pas la lumière.

"Aurinko est étrange", c'est ce que disent les autres enfants. Elle n'est pas méchante, juste étrange, avec ses long cheveux blancs, et ses yeux jaunes, comme deux rayons de soleil.

"Zeref est dangereux", c'est ce que pense les autres enfants. Ses cheveux noirs semblent fait d'ébène, et ses yeux semblent aspirer la lumière, comme deux trous noirs.

Aurinko ne sait plus quand elle a pris la décision de partir. Peut-être hier, peut-être aujourd'hui. Mais elle entend cette voix dans sa tête, comme un souffle « vas-y, petite fille, vas-y ». Alors Aurinko s'en va.

Zeref ne sent plus ses pieds à force de marcher. Quand son père l'a-t-il jeté à la porte ? Il ne s'en souvient plus. « Ce n'est pas ton père ! » Cette voix qui l'obsède, le hante. Le pousse à continuer de marcher et non à s'arrêter pour mourir.

« Tu construiras des choses magnifiques, ma fille. Des choses plus grandes, plus belles, plus tenaces, que toutes celles que tu as pu apercevoir jusqu'à maintenant. » Toujours cette voix. Toujours ce chemin. Toujours ces yeux, la pupille fendu comme celle d'un reptile. Et toujours cette impression d'avoir un but, un but inconnu. Qui parle ? « Ta mère. » souffle doucement la voix à cette question. Elle ne remet pas les paroles en doute. La voix est douce. Elle sera sa mère.

« Tu sèmeras chaos et destruction sur ton passage, tu te vengeras des humains, tu deviendras le Cauchemars des rêves de ceux qui t'ont humilié ». Il ne sait pas qui parle, mais il écoute. Ses paroles lui font du bien, le soulage, le réconforte. Il se vengera, il deviendra plus puissant que son père. Qui lui parle ? Il s'en fiche. « Ton véritable père ! » lui hurle la voix. Il n'y croit pas, mais son cœur le pousse à continuer sur le chemin que lui dicte cette hallucination auditive.

« Tu es ma fille, je t'ai eu avec un rayon de Soleil » disait Valge. Elle lui répétait cette litanie depuis des jours, Aurinko y croyait maintenant dur comme fer. « Rejoins-moi, Aurinko, ma fille ». La petite ne s'arrêtait alors même plus pour manger. Seul le désir de rencontrer cette voix compte.

« Tu seras mon apprenti, fils ! » disait Acnologia. Le dragon noir de la destruction et de l'apocalypse se tenait devant Zeref, le surplombant de sa masse. Il ne savait pourquoi le grand dragon se rabaissait à lui parler. Mais il l'écoutait.

« Aime et respecte ton prochain » c'est l'enseignement que reçut Aurinko toute sa jeunesse, jusqu'à ses onze ans. Elle était la fille de Valge, la dragonne blanche de la construction et de l'espoir. Elle volait sur ses ailes larges, elle affrontait les pires vents, pour la suivre, elle qui l'avait recueillie et élevée.

Zeref se corrompit petit à petit. Son cœur se fit noir de haine et de mépris. Elle commença alors la lourde tâche demandée par son père : la destruction de toute forme de vie. Il devint le plus puissant des mages et en peu de temps, son nom se fit craindre plus que la plus terrible des maladies.

La première fois qu'elle croisa Zeref, ce fut sur l'île Tenro. L'île de la guilde la plus puissante du royaume, parait-il. Elle n'en n'avait cure. Il avait alors treize ans et elle douze. Il se tenait sur le bord de l'une des nombreuses falaises de cet îlot rocheux. Mais il aurait pu se trouver n'importe où, elle l'aurait de toute manière sentit. Il irradiait la puissance, il était dangereux. Elle se dirigea vers lui, alors même qu'elle se tenait à l'exacte opposé de sa position.

Zeref ne sentit la présence de la jeune fille alors qu'elle se tenait juste derrière elle dans son dos. Il l'a sentie puissante, mais point dangereuse, un peu comme un lionceau dont on devinerait déjà les dents dans la mâchoire puissante, sans que celle-ci n'est atteint sa taille adulte. Mais qu'importe puisqu'elle allait mourir. Après tout, elle avait découvert son repère secret, son antre. Il se retourna, l'énergie crépitant entre ses doigts, entre ses mains. Et il se figea.

Aurinko dévisagea pendant un long moment ce drôle de garçon qui lui faisait face. Elle se tenait prête lorsqu'il attaqua. Leurs pouvoirs s'entrechoquaient, se rencontraient, mais aucun ne voulaient céder. Elle était fille de dragonne, que diable ! Son adversaire devrait s'effondrer, non lui résister ! Jusqu'à que la magie du mage en face d'elle la touche. Et elle comprit.

Zeref la dévisageait, plus que surpris. Elle devrait être morte ! Anéantie par sa magie ! Mais elle se tenait toujours là, debout devant lui, en parfait état pour une morte. Cette découverte, la déception face à l'inutilité de ses pouvoirs lui fit perdre sa concentration. Bien mal lui en prit, mais il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque le jet de magie l'atteignit à l'estomac. Et il comprit à son tour…

« - Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Aurinko, et toi ? »

Le jeune garçon eu un long moment d'hésitation avant de répondre :

« - Zeref.

- _Le_ Zeref ?

- Oui.

- Trop cooooool ! »

Sa mère lui en avait parlé, de ce Zeref. Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle le rencontrerait, un jour au moins. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait sur cette île. Elle n'était pas rassurée quand sa mère lui avait assené la nouvelle, comme une annonce de mort. « Il ne te fera pas de mal, n'ai crainte ma fille ». C'est vrai qu'elle l'imaginait plus grand, plus mature, plus adulte, moins _elle_.

Zeref observait la jeune fille devant lui. Elle prétendait s'appeler Aurinko, et elle avait des yeux de Soleil. Mais surtout, son pouvoir était… Terrifiant. Parce qu'il avait comprit au moment même où son jet de magie l'avait touchée, qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Aucun n'être humain n'aurait résisté à sa magie. Elle était comme lui. Fille de dragon.

« Tu es la lumière et le Soleil, l'espoir des jours meilleurs, la rosée du matin. Il est le chaos et la destruction, il est le désespoir des jours sombres, il est le Cauchemar. Vous êtes liés plus que vous ne le pensez, vous êtes complémentaires. » Lui dit sa mère. Elle tremblait encore de cette étrange rencontre, par l'impuissance qu'elle avait ressenti face à lui.

« Tu ne dois pas tuer cette fille. Quelque soit les ressentiments que tu as contre elle, tu ne peux pas la tuer. Sinon Valge me tuerait. Mais rien ne t'empêche de la torturer un peu… » Son père est sage, et Zeref le sait. Il aurait préféré achever cette gosse de lui-même, mais elle semblait tellement importante aux yeux du dragon noir qu'il n'osa désobéir.

« Je t'ai eu avec un rayon de Soleil » Ces mots flottaient encore dans l'esprit de l'adolescente lorsqu'elle croisa de nouveau Zeref. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à se contempler, à s'apprivoiser peut-être. Il avait grandi. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, il y a un an, peut-être ? Mais cette fois-ci, point de magie et d'essais de tuerie. Il se contenta de lui faire un léger signe de main, et elle lui emboîta le pas.

Ils discutèrent ce qui lui parut des heures sur le promontoire rocheux, l'endroit où ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois. Cette île, il l'avait comprit, était un terrain neutre, un endroit où ils n'avaient et n'auraient jamais le droit de se battre. C'est ici qu'il l'avait plus ou moins téléporté après leur rencontre. Et étonnement, il ne le regrettait pas.

Il était le fils d'Acnologia, le dragon noir du Chaos, le destructeur, le tueur. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Leur discutions avait été bizarre, car ils voulaient parler de tout, sauf de eux. Mais ils y étaient venus, par des chemins détournés, un petit renseignement par si, une info lâchée par là… Ses yeux plantés dans les siens, elle avait comprit que cette conversation ne serait que la première de centaines d'autres.

Il la voyait environs une fois par semaine, jamais le même jour. Elle l'attendait sur le promontoire, et elle souriait à chaque fois qu'il arrivait. C'était _déstabilisant, _cette façon qu'elle avait de ne jamais avoir peur de lui. Ils ne parlaient pas toujours, partant parfois à la découverte de l'île, ou se contentant de rester immobile sur la falaise, à regarder la mer.

Sa mère avait l'habitude de l'envoyer en mission très régulièrement. Elle observait longuement, dressaient des notes dans son calepin intérieur sur tout et n'importe quoi, depuis le cours de la vente du poisson au fonctionnement interne de toutes les guildes de Fiore. Elle se servait de son pouvoir avec parcimonie, une touche par-ci, une touche par-là, le sourire aux lèvres et le baume au cœur. Mais cette mission là allait être différente, car lorsqu'elle arriva sur place, elle y trouva le brun.

« Détruis ce village ! Anéanti-le ! » C'est ce qu'avait ordonné son père. Il y alla, le baume au cœur, mais sa surprise fut de taille lorsqu'il y vit les yeux d'or de la gamine. Il ne lui demanda pas ce qu'elle faisait là, il se contenta de traverser la rue. Elle ne le suivit pas, et c'était tant mieux. La population hurla de frayeur quand elle le vit, il n'en avait cure. Il relâcha ses pouvoirs. Ils moururent tous, hommes, femmes et enfants, les bâtiments s'effondrèrent, même les asticots rampants de la terre rendirent leur dernier souffle. Il se tenait au centre du village lorsqu'il la sentit approcher. Sans un mot, elle se plaça devant lui, et se mit à danser. A danser les arbres, la vie et la joie. A danser les fleurs, les oiseaux, les fourmis, la terre et le ciel. Elle dansait, et il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Quand elle eu enfin fini, ils se tenaient dans une petite clairière ensoleillé, entouré d'arbres majestueux, debout sur un parterre de fleurs colorées.

Elle ne pouvait créer d'êtres vivants animal. Ils mourraient tous, ils étaient difformes. Mais les plantes n'avaient plus de secret pour elle. Alors, quand ils furent de retour sur l'île Tenro Zeref lui demanda comment elle faisait, elle se contenta de sourire et de lui demander comment il faisait, lui. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle le vit sourire.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, brusquement. Ils voulaient plus, toujours plus et il ne voulait pas toujours leur offrir. Alors ils explosèrent, au milieu d'une foule de gens. Il n'y eu pas de survivants. Il retourna sur l'île Tenro, s'abritant dans la forêt. Ses pouvoirs prenant le pas sur lui de plus en plus souvent. Lorsque Aurinko arriva, il lui hurla de fuir, de ne pas approcher. Elle ne l'écouta pas, et au moment où ses pouvoirs explosèrent, elle le serrait déjà dans ses bras. L'onde destructrice sembla enfler autour d'eux, avant de diminuer. Ses pouvoirs se calmèrent enfin, et pour la première fois depuis des années, Zeref pleura.

Ils s'installèrent tout deux sur l'île car les pouvoirs sombres de Zeref devenaient de plus en plus instables. La présence de la jeune fille devenait obligatoire. Le blanc annulait le noir, ses pouvoirs contenant ceux de Zeref dans son corps. Ils dormaient chacun de part et d'autre du feu qu'ils allumaient le soir, dans la clairière. Et ils ne parlaient pas. Le silence leur convenait très bien.

Son père l'envoyait toujours en mission bien sûr. Il s'en foutait royalement que la fille de Valge soit avec lui, tant que le travail était effectué. Et tout ce qu'il détruisait, la fille aux cheveux blancs le reconstruisait derrière lui, en plus beau.

Aurinko n'avait plus peur du noir. Car on a peur que de ce qu'on ne connaît pas. Et elle connaissait le noir. Sûrement mieux que quiconque.

Zeref préférait toujours les zones d'ombres aux zones ensoleillées. Mais la lumière ne le gênait maintenant pas plus que ça. Car il avait comprit que jamais la lumière ne lui ferait de mal.

Les missions s'enchaînaient, se ressemblaient, se différenciaient aux grès du temps. Elle remarqua que le regard des hommes sur elle avait changé depuis peu. Ils la contemplaient, la déshabillaient du regard. C'était à la fois grisant et terrifiant. Lorsqu'un jour plusieurs d'entre eux la coincèrent dans une ruelle, elle n'eut pas peur. Son pouvoir pouvait tous les envoyer loin. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de les déclencher, qu'une masse sombre venait de se mettre devant elle. Les hommes reculèrent terrifiés, mais il était déjà trop tard, ils s'effondrèrent, hurlant de douleur. Le brun ne les tuait pas, il les torturait. Elle se jeta sur lui, croisant son regard. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle eut peur de Zeref.

Plus fort que lui. Ca avait été plus fort que lui. La jeune femme avait disparu alors qu'ils étaient au milieu de cette ville. Il s'était laissé guidé par son pouvoir, qui était attiré par le sien comme une lueur attire les papillons de nuit. Il l'avait trouvé dans une ruelle malsaine, entourée d'un groupe d'hommes. Leur propos, il les connaissait. Son père disait la même chose aux prostitués qu'il ramenait le soir. Il vit rouge. Personne, _personne _n'a le droit de la toucher. Elle est à lui, rien qu'à lui. Et lorsque le soir, elle lui demanda des explications, qu'il ne pouvait lui donner. Elle était trop blanche, trop _innocente _pour comprendre ce que lui voulait ces hommes. Alors il fit la seule chose capable de la faire taire. Ce soir là, Zeref embrassa Aurinko.

« Je t'aime ». Ces mots ma mère me les avait dit souvent. Elle lui répondait « je t'aime aussi, mère ! ». Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qui allait la traverser lorsque le brun l'embrassa. Elle avait 16 ans, ne connaissait rien à l'amour. Elle sentit une nuée de papillons lui traverser l'estomac. Lorsqu'il la relâcha et lui souhaita bonne nuit, elle resta de longues minutes, les yeux dans le vide. Depuis combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps ses sentiments avaient-ils changé ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle amoureuse de Zeref ?

Ça faisait un mois peut être qu'il l'avait embrassé. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé. Tant mieux. Elle évitait maintenant les autres hommes, restait près de lui en toute circonstance. Sur lui aussi le regard des femmes avait changé. Il s'en moquait. Mais lorsque plusieurs d'entre elles vinrent le voir d'un peu trop près, il fut surpris de voir la fille aux yeux de Soleil venir se mettre devant lui, et relâcher ses pouvoirs. Les femmes furent expulsées loin, et lui-même ressentit comme un coup dans l'estomac. Ce fut à lui cette fois là de demander pourquoi lorsqu'ils furent de retour sur leur promontoire. Il s'attendait à un « on est quitte », mais certainement pas à un « parce que je t'aime ». Il avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts lorsque les lèvres de la jeune fille se posèrent sur les siennes.

Il ne la repoussa pas. Il ne dit rien non plus. Il se contenta de regagner leur camp, l'air nullement affecté par la nouvelle. Elle évita son regard tout au long du repas, se cachant derrière un rideau de cheveux. Elle sursauta d'ailleurs lorsque qu'une main vint dégager son visage, et sentit son souffle se bloquer lorsque ses lèvres en rencontrèrent d'autres. « Bonne nuit », ce furent ses seuls mots. Elle s'endormit le cœur paisible.

Aimer. Il ne connaissait pas le sens de ce mot. Il avait comprit qu'il existait plusieurs sens pour ce même mot. Aimer comme aimer quelqu'un de sa famille. Aimer comme on aime les gâteaux et les friandises. Et aimer comme s'aiment ces couples qui se tiennent la main dans la rue. Aimer. Un mot qu'il ne connaît pas. Ses verbes à lui c'est haïr, c'est détester, c'est tuer. Mais certainement pas aimer. Alors oui, il embrasse la fille de dragonne, comme le font ces couples, mais ces baisers sont vides de quelconques sentiments. Il l'embrasse parce que c'est agréable, parce que d'une certaine manière il aima ça, mais pas parce qu'il l'aime, elle.

Elle lui disait souvent je t'aime, alors qu'il l'embrassait doucement. Mais jamais il ne lui répondait. Ça faisait mal, c'était dur, mais elle savait que si une relation se construisait entre eux, ce ne pouvait qu'être une relation à sens unique. Alors parfois elle le regardait tristement, attendant des mots qui ne viendront jamais. Mais elle finit toujours par lui sourire, car elle savait que ce dont il avait besoins, ce n'était pas vraiment d'elle, mais de ses pouvoirs. Pour contrer les siens.

Leur relation ne changea pas vraiment, malgré ça. Ils partaient en mission tout les deux, il détruisait, elle construisait. Il se souvient des pitoyables essais de la jeune femme pour créer des animaux. Des monstres, c'est ce qu'elle créait sans arrêt. Elle pouvait certes créer des bactéries, des virus, mais rien de plus. Il se souvient encore de la fois où elle réussi à créer un simple vers de terre. Elle hurla de joie avant de s'évanouir. Pas très glorieux, mais c'était un progrès considérable. Maintenant, en plus des arbres et des fleurs, ses créations portaient un peu de vie grouillante en elles.

Ils dormaient toujours chacun d'un côté du feu. Il l'embrassait légèrement avant d'aller dormir, et rien ne semblait pouvoir faire changer cette attitude de sa part. Leurs missions se corsèrent au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Ils eurent de plus en plus souvent à faire à des mages. Pas forcement puissants, ils épuisaient l'adolescente, peu habitué à combattre au contraire de Zeref. Ce dernier n'intervenait jamais dans ses combats, la laissant se débrouiller seule, faire ses propres armes. Après tout, elle pouvait créer tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Sa seule limite : son imagination. Alors elle revenait blessée, parfois gravement, des fois juste égratigné, mais toujours plus forte, plus dangereuse. Ils partaient aussi chacun de leur côté maintenant, mais finissaient toujours par se retrouver. « Indissociable ». C'était le terme qu'utilisait sa mère pour les décrire.

Aurinko était forte, maintenant. Il n'avait plus à la surveiller du coin de l'œil, guettant malgré lui un faux pas de trop. Elle le gênait dans les combats, au début. Puis devint une alliée irremplaçable. Quand ils partaient chacun de leur côté, il se surprenait à regretter sa présence. Car sans elle, il ne pouvait que tuer, tuer et non épargner, même les innocents.

Cette mission là était ardue. Trop de mages, trop de tout. Elle était heureuse qu'elle soit finie. Lessivée, elle avait demandé à Zeref de rester en ville quelque temps. Il avait accepté, de mauvaise grâce. Elle déambulait donc sans lui, pendant que l'homme boudait dans son coin.

Il la cherchait depuis une bonne heure maintenant. La ville était grande, seule son pouvoir lui indiquait où elle était, et il se perdait dans les ruelles. Il allait lui faire regretter d'être partie quand il l'attraperait. Il lui ferait regretter d'avoir voulu rester ici. Il fronça les sourcils quand il l'a sentie activer ses pouvoirs. Il serra les mâchoires quand il remarqua que son pouvoir fluctuait bizarrement. Il se mit à courir quand il senti son pouvoir disparaître. Il l'a trouva dans une ruelle, plaquée au mur par un homme dans les mains parcourait librement son corps. Trop fatiguée par la journée, elle n'arrivait plus à se défendre contre le mage qui n'hésitait pas à se servir de son pouvoir pour la soumettre. Hors de lui, Zeref le fit littéralement exploser. Lorsqu'il se fut un peu calmer, il s'approcha de sa coéquipière, roulée en boule et sanglotante. Il les ramena à l'île Tenro, transplanant sans demander son reste. Il voulu l'engueuler, lui dire qu'elle ne servait à rien. Il se contenta de la regarder froidement. Ils se couchèrent sans un bruit, la jeune fille tremblant sous son regard plein de mépris. Il fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par ses hurlements. Elle enchaîna cauchemars sur cauchemars, avant qu'il ne finisse par la réveiller et plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il la senti se calmer sous ses baisers violents, et ils s'endormirent tout d'eux, la filles aux yeux de Soleil dans les bras de l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène.

Elle ne lui demanda pas d'explication, se contentant d'un léger « désolée » le lendemain. Il ne répondit pas. Ils reprirent le cours de leur existence, jusqu'à un soir où elle demanda pourquoi. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu se défendre, pourquoi il devait toujours venir l'aider, et jamais le contraire. Il se contenta de l'embrasser doucement et de lui dire de dormir. Elle se serait damnée pour qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau comme ce soir là.

« Tu me sauves. Tu me sauves tous les jours de moi-même. » Mais ces mots, il ne pouvait les lui dire. Alors il se taisait.

C'est dans le brouillard comateux du début du sommeil qu'elle sentit Zeref venir se loger près d'elle pour dormir.

C'était calme et reposant. De dormir près d'elle. Il tuait toute la journée. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il torturait des innocents, détruisait des villages, prenant du plaisir dans le malheur des autres. Elle ne le repoussait pas. Elle l'aimait quand même, elle le lui disait. C'était grisant. Il ne l'aimait pas, certes, mais s'il fallait passer par là pour la garder à jamais près de lui, ça ne le gênait pas. Qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle soit la, et plus jamais elle n'aurait à subir ce genre d'affront. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce que l'homme lui voulait exactement, il n'avait rien dit. Trop innocente pour son propre bien. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Et elle ne devait pas savoir. C'était sa part d'innocence à lui, de la savoir tout ignorer à ce sujet. Qu'elle ne devienne jamais comme ces femmes que son paternel ramenait le soir. Il y veillerait. Son père aussi. Qu'Acnologia face aussi attention à la fille aux yeux de Soleil lui avait fait bizarre au début. Puis il avait vu comment Valge le traitait, lui. Elle était immense, encore plus que son père, et blanche comme la neige. Ses yeux d'argent l'avaient sondé et il en tremblait encore. Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'elle lui avait sourit, qu'elle l'« aimait » aussi.

Le garçon aux yeux sombres ne répondait jamais à ses questions. Elle savait qu'il avait la réponse, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne disait rien. C'était Acnologia qui lui avait demandé d'arrêter, d'attendre qu'il parle de lui-même. Le dragon noir était aussi dangereux que beau, comme l'était son fils adoptif. Elle l'écouta et fit profil bas.

Il finit par tout lui déballer. En la protégeant comme il le faisait, il la mettait en danger. Alors il lui dit tout. Les prostitués de son père, les gémissements de plaisir qui le forçait à mettre les mains sur ses oreilles, le nombre de fois où son paternel lui avait demandé s'il voulait participer. Il avait deux ans, trois maximum. Ça le révulsait. Il lui expliqua sans détails ce que ses hommes voulaient d'elle. La même chose que de ces prostitués. Qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas les laisser approcher, qu'ils ne lui voulaient que du mal. Après son laïus, elle resta de longues secondes les yeux dans le vague, avant de se tourner vers lui, lui demandant le plus sérieusement du monde si ce qu'il venait de dire le concernait, lui aussi. Il ne répondit pas, mais il ne trouva pas le sommeil, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs lovée dans ses bras.

Elle n'avait pas tout bien compris, car selon ce qu'il lui rapportait, cette action semblait donner beaucoup de plaisir aux prostitués du père de Zeref. Et quand elle lui avait demandé si ça le concernait lui aussi, il s'était contenter de l'attraper, de la forcer à s'allonger avec lui et de décréter que c'était l'heure de dormir. Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : que pour lui, la réponse était évidente. Mais elle ne savait pas laquelle était la bonne, et elle décida de laisser couler.

Il n'aurait jamais du aborder le sujet. Il avait 18 ans, et dormait tous les jours avec elle dans les bras, s'interdisant de la regarder. Pour ne pas tomber dans le piège. Ca faisait rire Acnologia, ce qui l'énervait énormément, mais il était sûr que s'il osait toucher un cheveu de Aurinko, sa dragonne de mère lui arracherait la tête. Tout bien pensé, son dragon de père aussi. Alors il serait les dents, se refusant de devenir comme son paternel. Elle l'aimait, elle ne lui dirait pas non, mais ça serait abuser d'elle. Il ne l'aimait pas. Pas comme elle en tout cas. Ce serait du viol affectif, pas plus, pas moins. Alors il serait les dents.

Elle avait remarqué le comportement étrange de Zeref ces derniers temps, mais ne disait rien. Elle savait que lorsqu'il sentirait le besoin d'en parler, il viendrait de lui-même. Ces derniers jours, il l'embrassait avec plus de ferveur, comme si chacun de ses baisers contenaient un message caché, sibyllin. Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'avoir grandit si loin des Hommes ne lui avait pas rendu service à ce niveau là. Elle ne comprenait qu'à peine la notion entre viol et « faire l'amour » comme disait le brun, et cela l'handicapé.

« Tu veux me faire la même chose que ton père à ces prostitués n'est-ce pas ? » La question le prit complètement à dépourvu. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, et se maudit de n'avoir pas put réfréner ses ardeurs, même dans un simple baiser. Il préféra se lever et partir, la laissant planter là.

Elle ne comprit pas son soudain départ, et prit sa tête entre ses mains, Elle aurait du tenir sa langue, ne pas lui poser la question, même si maintenant elle en était sûre. Il voulait d'elle la même chose que des filles de joies de son père. Elle ne l'avait pas assez considéré comme un homme, et Aurinko ne savait plus comment agir face à lui. Il revint finalement le soir, apparemment calmé. Ils mangèrent dans un silence quasi complet, mais cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de dormir, elle ne le lâcha pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, mais elle avait l'impression que si elle le lâchait, il disparaîtrait à jamais. Elle ne prenait pas le temps de respirer, tant pis si elle mourrait, tant qu'il était auprès d'elle. L'homme finit néanmoins par se détacher d'elle, et planta son regard dans les siens. « Tu te trompes. Je ne veux pas te faire ce qu'il faisait à ces filles. Je veux te faire l'amour.» Il l'embrassa, et cette nuit-là Aurinko se donna entièrement à lui.

« Faire l'amour » lui avait-il expliqué, nécessitait des sentiments. Il ne l'aimait pas comme il l'aurait du, mais il ne se contentait pas de la baiser vulgairement. Il l'aimait à sa manière, peut-être. Ils refirent l'amour de nombreuses fois sur le sol de leur clairière, sans retenu. Eux qui ne se touchaient habituellement pas avaient fini par s'apprivoiser entièrement, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il se souvenait très bien du premier soir, de la retenue et de la peur qu'elle faisait miroiter dans ses yeux d'or. Tout cela avait disparu, remplacé par le désir et le plaisir. Il ne lui sautait pas dessus, il ne faisait rien en dehors de « chez eux ». Ils attendaient les retours de mission, le soir quand le feu est en train de mourir. Alors que lui revivait dans ses bras.

Il avait été doux avec elle, plus doux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ce soir là. Il avait attendu son accord tacite pour chacune de ses caresses, accord qu'elle lui avait donné sans avoir à réfléchir. Elle l'aimait. C'est tout ce qui importait. Même si elle savait ses sentiments non réciproque. Elle s'en fichait.

Il n'y eu plus jamais de malaise d'aucune sorte après ce soir là, entre eux.

Les ennuis débutèrent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus ses règles. Cela faisait six mois après ce fameux soir. Elle avait des nausées, aussi. Tous les matins, ou dès qu'elle mangeait un truc au goût un peu fort. Elle avait peur de comprendre aussi. Mais lorsque son pouvoir détecta une nouvelle vie au alentour, _en elle, _elle n'eut plus le choix. Elle alla voir Zeref, une boule dans la gorge. Ce dernier se contenta de s'approcher d'elle et de mettre une main sur son ventre. « Je sais » lui souffla-t-il. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et en pleura de soulagement.

Enceinte. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Mais lorsqu'il avait sentit qu'une vie accompagnait Aurinko, il avait fini par faire le lien avec ses nausées récentes. Elle pleura de longues minutes dans ses bras. Elle avait du avoir peur de sa réaction. Mais il ne pouvait pas tuer le bébé, même si il le voulait. Il risquait de la perdre, en la détruisant. Alors il assumerait. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, elle releva sa tête. « Je te laisse annoncer la nouvelle à Acnologia. »

Le dragon noir l'avait plutôt bien prit. Il ne les avait pas tué, et Fiore tenait encore debout. Maintenant il ronchonnait dans son coin quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à « je vais être papy ». Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il se remette de la nouvelle. Sa mère, elle, était folle de joie. Sa gueule n'aurait pas fait vingt fois la taille de Zeref, elle l'aurait embrassé.Elle continuait ses missions, jamais seule, même si Zeref ne l'accompagnait pas.

Il était inquiet. Inquiet pour Aurinko et son bébé. Bébé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire d'un gosse puant ? Qu'est-ce que lui allait bien pouvoir faire un gosse puant. Il n'arrivait déjà pas à aimer la mère, alors lui ?! Il ne lui offrirait que la même enfance que ce que son paternel lui avait donné. «Tu te troupes ! » grogna son père. Il en doutait.

Elle allait devoir se battre. Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'activer ses pouvoirs que déjà Zeref était devant elle, menaçant. Les autres mages, il n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Lorsqu'elle leva un sourcil, en demandant des explications, il la serra contre lui, avant de l'écarter doucement et de lui caresser le ventre.

« Je suis enceinte, pas handicapée ! » lui avait elle dit. Qu'elle aille au diable, elle ne bougerait plus de cette île, même si il devait l'attacher pour l'empêcher de bouger. Quoique avec ses pouvoirs, ç'aurait servit à rien.

La grossesse se passait mal. Les six premiers mois ont été un véritable bonheur, autant pour elle que pour Zeref, elle croit. Il passait son temps à regarder son ventre, l'air assez ahuri. Il n'en revient pas, et lui fait l'amour avec une douceur impressionnante. Mais le bébé à des envies de sortie des le septième mois, et elle doit rester allongé. Il ne part plus nul par, la couvant du regard.

« ZEREF ! » Le cri le transperce alors qu'Aurinko hurlait à la mort. Elle avait perdue les eaux, et les premières contractions la maintenaient clouées au sol. Il se plaça à ses côtés, lui tenant la main. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Elle hurla de douleur pendant des heures, lui broyant la main mais il s'en fichait. Il n'était pas sage-femme, mais il comprit que l'accouchement se passait mal. Il la suppliait de tenir bon quand enfin elle réussi à expulser le bébé dans une mare de sang. Il lui semblait alors que son monde c'était arrêté de tourner, alors qu'il prenait le petit être fragile dans ses bras. Quand il tourna ses yeux vers la nouvelle mère, il sentit son cœur arrêter de battre. Elle était blanche comme sa mère, et respirait par à-coups douloureux.

- Elle… Elle s'appelle Kukka. Tu veilleras sur elle ? Promet le moi !

- Arrête !

- Promet le moi !

- Je te le promets.

Et il comprit. Il comprit pourquoi son cœur lui faisait aussi mal. Il comprit pourquoi il tenait tant à elle, pourquoi il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre la touche et la regarde. Il avait compris. Et alors qu'elle haletait de plus en plus, il se pencha pour lui dire, ses trois simples mots. Elle lui sourit comme jamais il ne l'avait vu sourire, avant de fermer les yeux et d'expirer pour la dernière fois.

Et au loin, retentit le cri le plus horrible que l'on puisse entendre sur Terre. Le cri d'une mère venant de perdre son enfant.

* * *

Il avait pleuré. Longtemps. Jusqu'à que sa fille se remette à pleurer et lui réclame les premiers soins. Oh, comment il l'avait hait, cette enfant qui lui avait volé la seule personne qu'il aimait vraiment. Il s'était retourné, prêt à lui arracher la tête. Et il avait vu. Il avait vu la plus belle création que la fille de l'espoir avait faite. Le seul être vivant viable qu'elle avait réussi à créer. Elle avait aujourd'hui deux ans, et courrait sur le promontoire où il avait rencontré sa mère pour la toute première fois, elle se tourna vers lui en riant et il sourit.

Elle avait les yeux comme deux rayons de Soleil.

**Fin**

Aurinko : Soleil en finnois

Valge : blanc en estonien

Kukka : fleur en finnois

J'espère que ça vous a plu, donnez-moi votre avis !


End file.
